Pre-Human
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: Ichigo is dead, and Shiro wants the world to PAY. RATED M! CHARACTER DEATH, YAOI, PROBABLE LEMON, ANGST! TRIGGER! DEDICATED TO Cantarella3261! I OFFICIALLY AM GIVING YOU MY SOUL! No, srsly, this fic is like, all the shit wedged up into the dark, grim corners of my brain... LOL. Anyway, I closed my eyes and let my fingers type themselves out, i kinda tranced... so anyway! ENJOY!
1. Prologue

It burns.

I can't.

I can't feel my face.

Is it gone?

No, no it shouldn't be.

I'm so, so very afraid.

I feel like I'm falling.

Fear.

**_'Fear.'_**

I don't like it.

It laughs.

It laughs and laughs and I can't scream.

'Help.'

I say, but there isn't any sound.

Burns.

HURTS.

HELP.

I writhe, or I try to.

I can't move.

I can't feel my heart beating.

I can't breathe.

I don't seem to need to breathe.

It hurts so bad.

And I'm back...

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Will you kill me soon?"_

_"No, I would never do that."_

I wish she had.

Burns.

So bad.

I can't.

I can't close my eyes.

And then...

He's there.

Staring.

Worry flickers in his golden eyes.

The black around the gold...

It hurts to look at him.

Is he shaking me?

No, I am arching up.

He's biting my neck.

And I'm falling again.

Just a memory.

Just...

Just...

Burn...

"..."

"Ichi..."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo I..."

_"ICHIGO I LOVE YOU!"_

_Nothing..._

_He's gone..._

_My..._

_Precious..._

_Ichigo..._

_And life became bone. Death became skin. _

_POSTHUMAN._

_Ichigo was gone, and Shiro was so, so angry. _

_He could feel how he suffered before he died._

_And POSTHUMAN was born._

_..._(OK WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PROLOGUE?! I LOVE IT! ITS ACTUALLY GOOD!)


	2. The Red

Shiro breathes in.

He breathes out.

In.  
Out.

His lungs burn, the blood on the wall looms out at him.

Warnings, signs, comics, photos, all flash before his eyes.

But one image stays true right at the centre of himself.

Ichigo burning.

Shiro watches him burn, crying out to him.

_"Ichigo! Ichigo I swear I will save you! ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo screams and sobs, calling out to him.

_"Shiro! SHIRO! Shiro please...PLEASE!"_

He had been afraid of fire.

And then they had tied him to a wooden pole.

And burned him at the stake.

Like he was a demon.

They were wrong.

They got the wrong twin.

They had the WRONG TWIN.

And they would pay for their mistake.

He smiled sadistically, licking the blood from his fingers before brushing them through his tangled hair.

Matted.

White and red.

RED.

He avoided the horns protruding from his temples.

His tail writhed behind him.

He wailed.

A sound no mortal would ever be able to make.

Pain.

It promised pain for those who heard it.

And blood.

_The streets will run red with it._

_"Shiro! Hey Shiro, what's up?"_

_"...Nothing."_

_"Hey... Shiro?..."_

_"Yeah Ichi?"_

_"I love you. More than as a brother."_

_"..."_

_"Shiro...? Did I... Did I say something wrong...?"_

_"I love you too."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Really really."_

_..._

_OMG! so many faves! and REVIEWS! OMG! i didnt think this many people would even like it! *squirms in happiness*_

_Next chappy should be out either late tonight or sometime tomorrow! XD_

_Oh, and to Kyuu:_

_Muy cierto, muy cierto ... Muahahaa!_


	3. Angelus Fragum

Rukia watches fearfully as Shiro screams again.

She crouches behind the building as he turns quickly, sniffing the air as he catches her scent.

She had always known that the older twin, for they were twins, albeit the albinism Shiro had inherited, was different.

But she had never believed either of the twins to be...

_Demons..._

She drew her sword, freezing at the telltale sound of the blade moving from the scabbard.

_SHIT..._

She never got to breathe in.

...

Shiro grins happily as he swings upside down from the rafters of the house, humming to himself as he surveys the massacre on the ground.

He has just slaughtered the family mainly responsible for Ichigo's death.

Stupid blind fuckwits.

He flips down to the floor and saunters out, covered in blood.

Three households and Seiretei to go, and Ichigo would be avenged.

...

Ichigo cries on the floor of the circular room he is bound in.

He is dressed in grey, and the room is made of glowing white marble, no visible entrances or windows anywhere.

His deep orange-red wings are folded behind him as he stares into the circular pool in the centre of the floor.

He watches as his beloved brother slaughters another family.

Although it feels good to have the culprits of his death brought to justice...

It hurts him.

He wants his brother, his love, to stop it.

_"STOP IT! SHIRO, PLEASE STOP!"_

_"But Ichigo... He hit you!"_

_"It doesn't matter! Just stop it!"_

_"But..."_

_"It's ok... I'm fine. See?"_

_"Ok..."_

_"Just don't hurt people anymore. It doesn't matter what people call me, as long as you are with me."_

_"Ok."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Ichigo."_

...(END)...

I COULDNT KILL ICHIGO! I just COULDNT! ITS JUST TOO HARD! *bursts into tears*

And thank you all for the reviews! Cmon! *Rallies troops* LETS GO KILL SOME BERRY-BULLIES!  
See what I did there?

No?

Not funny?...

Ok ok...

*gets stabbed with rusty nail*


	4. I AM GOING AWAY

OKAY I AM FINALLY LEAVING FOR MY OWN ACCOUNT

THIS ACCOUNT IS CO-MANAGED BY MY FRIEND AND I

I WRITE THE STORIES

SHE BETA'S  
AND WE ARE HAPPY

BUT SHE ONLY LIKES YAOI

AND I WANNA WRITE MY OWN SHIT

SO HERE I AM

CAS-CHAN IS GOIN SOLO

BUT

I WILL KEEP POSTING PRE-HUMAN AND STAY FOR A WHILE

NOT LONG

HERE

u/4782765/Haven-For-A-Raven

Now please continue to watch out for stories my wonderful friend puts up here.

She is now Cas-Chan

I am Satan-kun.

I LOVE YA ALL

CIAO *sheds tears*


	5. There

Shiro stands.

He laughs.

Ichigo weeps.

Shiro slaughters.

He screams.

Shiro is gone.

Tail. Wings. Claws.

Blood.

It flashes by.

Faces.

Disfigured.

Gone.

So

Much.

Blood.

Ichigo screams.

He claws.

He bites.

He scratches.

He wants out.

He wants Shiro.

Shiro doesn't know.

He wont know.

"Shiro Ogichi Kurosaki."

"He's alive."

And the the statement saves the shopkeepers life.

And Shiro searches.

And he looks everywhere.

And he crushes Seireitei.

And Ichigo weeps.

Ichigo thinks that Shiro will die.

Ichigo is bleeding.

His wings are torn.

His eyes burn.

He is in pain.

And then there is nothing but white.

White scales everywhere.

And then Shiro pulls back.

And he is there.

_"Shiro?"_

_"Yeah Chi Chi?"_

_"...Will you always be there for me?"_

_"Always."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"...Thank you."_


	6. Saved

"Shiro?"  
A soft whimper from the orange boy in front of him.  
Shiro hugs him again, burying his nose in the soft mop of hair.  
He smells like summer and smoke.  
Shiro smells like blood and metal.

"_Shiro..." _  
Ichigo sobs, clutching the front of Shiro's shirt.  
" 'M here Ichi, I'm here now. I won' leave again."  
And they walked away from the ruins that were Seireitei.  
One tired and gray, feathers trailing limply along the ground.  
And one white and red, leathery wings framed against the empty blue sky.

-

I owed this story an ending so here.  
Short but sweet?  
I wont be able to update for a long time, until I convince dad to leave he wifi on always or my mum finds my laptop from wherever she stashed it -_-'  
sorry guys


End file.
